narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiguma
Main Character Shiguma (シグマ Sigma) is a shinobi, who has sworn allegiance to Getsugakure. Achieved by great skill and leadership nomination, he was made leader of the Island Of Negi. He is known as Getsu's Burning Blizzard for his use in Ice Release, because his ice has the special ability of burning like fire or being normally cold. Though after just a few months, he quit his rank as the late and now travels the world. Appearance Bright white hair, tanned skin, and beautiful sharp green colored eyes. His hair was at first longer but he cut it. He is 6'6 and slender, with skinny muscles (even though he his still strong). He usually wears bright white cloak over his clothes.Under this cloak, He wears a all white short-sleeved top and he wears long, all white pants. On his face, lies a large 'X' shaped scar he acquired during a fight. Personality While appearing to be a laid-back individual, Shiguma possesses a brutal, and excessively violent personality alongside a quiet composure. However, despite his aggression and obvious blood lust in battle, Shiguma possesses a feral cunning and has a knack for exploiting any opening his opponent reveals. He is also can be very rude and quite disrespectful when he wants. This has been shown multiple times during fights when hr has went from calmly to enraged in about 4 minutes. Background Abilities Kekkei Genkai Ice Release Shiguma can spawn ice from his body or control existing ice. This gives him the ability to freeze and cool down objects and people. He has learned how to control the temperature of his ice to where he can make it so cold that it burns. He can easily turns water to ice, and use it without the use of a technique and use it freely. He has learned how to shape his ice to his needs (for example, he can shape it into senbon.) His ice is unique. It doesn't melt by being in sunlight like most, it has to be burned at a way higher temperature. It has to be burned a 19,000 Fahrenheit to melt instantly. His ice is very solid and hard, the likes of metal, bones, wood and some earth, would having a hard time piercing it. His ice is very cold. So cold in fact, a cold smoke aura emits from his ice that HE USES WITH HIS CHAKRA. This extreme cold makes his ice dangerous to even touch due to burns caused by extreme freezing (frostbite). Taijutsu Shiguma is relatively good at taijutsu. He is able to put good use of it with his use of White Tiger Fighting Style and Strong Fist styles. He can jab and punch quickly and with enough force to do enough damage, and effectively block and dodge an opponents attacks. Ninjutsu Shiguma is very skilled in ninjutsu. He is good at combining his taijutsu and ninjutsu to make great attacks and combining his natures to get a amazing combination at a opponent. Rashōmon Summoning Shiguma's Rashōmon gates are covered over with ice, which add a little more defense to them. Ice Release Clone Shiguma utilizes this technique in a unique fashion. He can use it in the normal way,and another. When hit, this clone severely burns the attacker with frostbite. And if pierced the weapon or attacker that touched it, ice travels up their body and burns them, plus freezing them. Genjutsu Shiguma is mildy talented at inducing genjutsu. His only real talent in the area is releasing it. Nature Transformation Wind Release Shiguma uses this to move faster, and mostly cut opponents with swift slices. He can create medium scale wind tornadoes and blow away enemies with powerful gale blasts of air. As by how much knowledge he has in this release and how much he uses it. This is hs main affinity. Water Release Shiguma is excellent at water release. He is grateful that he was born with these abilities because he can protect the island he calls home. He can create powerful attacks on people who dare threaten his island, and can even attack other islands if needed. Senjutsu Shiguma has gained access to Sage Mode. He has learned it from Snow Leopards. When he came upon the cave of which they reside, his body responded greatly to the natural energy. Though he doesn't know, he has almost fully mastered his Sage Mode. He is in the imperfect stage still. When Sage Mode is activated, perfect or imperfect, the only distinctive features the user gains are: * Whisker marks on their face, like Naruto Uzumaki. * They gain the blue eyes of a snow leopards. * They gain a tail, patterned like that of a snow leopard. Imperfect Sage Mode * The user gains enhanced speed, strength, reflexes, sight and hearing. * The user gains the ability to sense people by smell. * The user's overall capabilities with jutsu are heightened. Perfect Sage Mode * The abilities of the previous stage are enhanced even more. 'Unique Traits' * Massive Chakra Reserves * Can freely change water into ice by just being in it's presence on it * Can freely manipulate ice, Frostbite Flame Arts, wind and water * Frost Bite Touch * Immune to cold, and frostbite Equipment *'Shuriken created from the shards of many Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals ' Skills Accuracy Shiguma has very good accuracy. This helps him in ranged attack as well as melee attacks. This has been grant through the constant practice with throwing projectiles and aiming his attacks precisely. He has so much accuracy in fact he can do things like throw things while blinded, and he even can perform trick shot with his weapon, this can used with the wind directions. Fuinjutsu Shiguma is very good at fuinjutsu. He began to study and learn it himself when he first became a jonin. He uses it for fuinjutsu traps and generic sealing techniques. He also uses it as for summoning. Quotes Stats Trivia *'Shiguma's Databook': ** Shiguma has completed 620 missions in total: 60 D-rank, 174 C-rank, 264 B-rank, 68 A-rank and 54 S-rank. ** Thanks to the user:EmperorSigma for the name. ** He enjoys spicy foods and sweets, but also enjoys vegetables to stay healthy. Category:AlmightySavageTheEternal